Thanksgiving Interview
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to A day with Amethyst. Me and my sister travel to the Invader Zim univer and ask the charaters what they're most thankful for this year.
1. Interviewing Zim's Family

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-first story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, and A day with Amethyst. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Thanksgiving Interview

-Me- Hello my fellow fanfiction people this is invaderzimfannumber1 coming to you live from the invader zim universe. That's right fanfiction people this time I'm being smart and bring the crazy interviews to the characters themselves. I don't want a repeat of what happened at the end of Grand Prize of RJ Doom. I did not tell you guys this but I sort of got grounded, but now that I'm ungrounded, well I've been ungrounded for a while but that's beside the point. The point is that the time has come to get these crazy interviews over with. So in honor of it being Thanksgiving in the invader zim universe I am going to the houses of each one of my main characters and asking them what their most thankful for this year. This should be quit interesting. I would also like to introduce you all to my one and only 16 year old little sister who will be holding the camera for this entire interview. Any thing you would like to say sis?

-My sister- I don't know how you talked me into the sis. I don't even like invader zim or any other cartoons for that matter, and I think that your obsession with this show is getting way out of hand. At least I'm getting paid.

-Me- Who said you're getting paid?

-My sister- Ah you did.

-Me- Oh write I did she's not getting paid fanfiction people.

-My sister- I heard that.

-Me- You're lying whoops there goes my Zim side acting up again.

-My sister- You're insane why are we related?

-Me- You know I ask myself that very same question every day. Oh well we can try and figure out why we're cursed to live with each other later. For now we have to be quiet because we're approaching Zim's house and I don't want the lawn gnomes to destroy us before we even get close.

-My sister- But I thought you told him we were coming.

-Me- Oh yeah about that I forgot.

-My sister- Don't you think it would of been smart to tell him we we're coming?

-Me- You know me and memory I have none.

-My sister- That's true the only thing your good at remembering is invader zim trivia or trivia from any of the other cartoons that you watch and yet you still get better grades then me. How is that possible?

-Me- I don't know I guess I'm just gifted.

-My sister- That's one way of putting it.

-Me- Silence whoops there I go again.

-My sister- (she groans)

-Me- (I ring Zim's door bell and him and Amethyst answer the door in their disguises of course) Hey you two.

-Zim- What is it you want invaderzimfannumber1?

-Amethyst- Yeah don't you bother us enough with your fanfictions.

-Me- Aw come on you two you know you love being in my episodes.

-Zim and Amethyst- (they look at each other and then at me and say) No we don't.

-Me- Well any way you two in honor of it being Thanksgiving in your universe.

-Zim and Amethyst- Thanks-who-dah-what-ta?

-Me- Oh yeah I for got that you two are aliens and are not exactly familiar with our earth costumes. Well thanksgiving is a holiday that we earthling celebrate every year around this time in honor of the pilgrims first successful harvest at Plymouth rock. When they had a big feast with their friends the Indians. I other words it is a time to truly be thankful so I was wondering what you guys are most thankful for this year?

-Zim- I'll go first anything to make you leave. I guess I am most thankful for my daughter Amethyst, my incredible brain, and the chance to destroy all you pathetic humans. Ha-ha

-Me- Well that was obvious. What about you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Well obviously I am thankful for my father and the chance to help him destroy all you pathetic humans but I am also thankful for my i-pod and my S.I.R. unit Kierra.

-Kierra- (she comes into the door way in her cat suit) Oh thank you for including me master.

-Amethyst- You're welcome Kierra but aren't you supposed to be watching Gir?

-Kierra- Oh I left him doing... Actually I'm not entirely sure what I left him doing but I wanted to tell what I'm most thankful for. I'm thankful for my saxophone, even though I'm still not sure why Gir bought it in the first place. Any way I am getting really good at playing it and I am also thankful for the chance to help you out with your father's mission master and the thing you call music obviously it is not as bad as I thought it was. But probably the thing I am most thankful for is my ability to reassemble myself it has helped me alto ever since I joined this unique family.

-Me- What about you Gir what are you most thankful for?

-Gir voice coming from the kitchen part of the base- Maracas, tacos, angry monkey, piggys, cupcakes, and look at what I made. (right after Gir said that this huge turkey thing burst though the door way to the kitchen it was so weird looking it had fangs and it was slobbering and it was so big that it broke down some of the ceiling part of the door way to the kitchen when it entered into the room.)

-Zim- Gir what have you done I told you not to play with the genetic daemon enhancer ray you stupid robot. (the turkey begins to destroy some of the things in Zim's living room)

-Amethyst- You see Kierra this is why I tell you to watch Gir when ever we're talking to inferior human worm babies.

-Kierra- I'm sorry master I'll do better next time.

-Zim- Be gone with you filthy fanfiction girl as you can see we haven't the time to deal with your brand of stupidity today. (he slams the door in our face)

-My sister- Well that was stupid can we go back to our own universe now?

-Me- No we still have to interview Dib.

-My sister- But I thought you hated him.

-Me- I do but it might be fun to find out what he's most thankful for this year and make fun of him in the process.

-My sister- Whatever.

-Me- Exactly lets go.


	2. Interviewing Dib's Family

Setting 2 Dib's house

Me and my sister walk up to Dib's house and I ring the door bell and Dib answers it and as soon as he sees me he glares at me.

-Me- Hey Dib.

-Dib- I don't want to talk to you invaderzimfannumber1 last time we met you left me in a fool body cast.

-Me- Hey that was your own fault you attacked Zim for no apparent reason…

-Dib- He's an evil alien who is trying to take over our planet I think that is a good enough reason.

-Me- No it isn't and you did not let me finish. You also came back into my house after I kick you out so I think I'm entitled to ask you a couple questions.

-Dib- Fine what do you want?

-Me- Well in honor of it being Thanksgiving in your universe Dib I was just wondering what you are most thankful for this year?

-Dib- There's nothing to be thankful for with Zim and Amethyst around, but I guess if I had to think about it I am very thankful for the fact that I am smart enough to tell that Zim and Amethyst really are aliens. So I can try to put a stop to their evil plans before it's too late for all mankind.

-Me- And for your big head.

-Dib- My head's not big!

-Me- Yes it is. Ha-ha

-Gaz- (she comes into the door way) Dib who are you talking to your voices are making me sick?

-Me- Hey Gaz.

-Gaz- Who is this your girlfriend?

-Me- No I hate Dib I'm just a fanfiction girl who is asking him what he's most thankful for this year.

-Gaz- If you hate him then why are you asking him what he is most thankful for, that seems pretty stupid.

-My sister- Finally someone gets the fact that I have a stupid sibling that seems to be something we have in common.

-Dib and Me- Hey I'm not stupid he/she is stupid. Hey I'm not stupid (we glare at each other)

-Gaz- Your both stupid get over it. Any way Dib dad just called and he wants us to get ready because he is taking us out for Thanksgiving dinner.

-Dib- You mean he is actually going to spend Thanksgiving with us for once?

-Gaz- Yeah.

-Dib- This is great I guess there is something to be thankful for this year. Bye invaderzimfannumber1. (he begins to close the door)

-Me- Wait Dib, Gaz I wanted to…(it is too late he closed the door) Oh!

-My sister- Well that was rude.

-Me- Yeah it was but you can't really blame Dib for being excited. I mean his father is not exactly the most no neglecting parent in the world it's nice to know that he's spending Thanksgiving with his kids for once. And any way since I am such a big fan of Invader Zim I already know what Gaz and Professor Membrain would of said if I gotten the chance to interview them. Gaz would of probably said her game slave 2 and Professor Membrain probably would of said (I imitate Professor Membrane's voice and do a real good job) Real science..

-My sister- O.k. sis your imitations of the Invader Zim characters is getting really weird.

-Me- (I imitate Gir and do a great job I am not joking I can really do a good impression of Gir) I know but I like doing them because they're so much fun.

-My sister- Quit imitating Gir!

-Me- (still imitating Gir) I don't wanna ok.

-My sister-(she groans) Can we please go back to our own universe now since you're done with these stupid interviews?

-Me- (I back to talking in my normal voice) We can go but I'm not done I still have to interview the Tallest, the Wisest, and Julie.

-My sister- But how can you interview them if we go back to our own universe?

-Me- Hello our universal transmitter.

-My sister- Why don't you just fly to the Massive and Utopian and interview them in person?

-Me- First of all we don't have a space ship which is kind of weird considering the fact that we have a universal teleporter and a universal transmitter but no space ship. And second of all even if we had a space ship I don't want to fly all the way to the massive and Utopia. I mean do you realize how far away they are?

-My sister- I don't know about the massive but you made Utopia up.

-Me- True but it is still very far away.

-My sister- What ever just as long as you leave me out of it.

-Me- I will you're starting to get on my nerves.

-My sister- Now you know how I feel every day.

-Me- Stop being so mean to me you're embarrassing me in front of my fanfiction people.

-My sister- You do that on your own.

-Me- Silence! Any way fanfiction people I'll see you all later on in my room until then I guess I'll say adios amigos


	3. Interviewing The Tallest

Setting 3 Invaderzimfannumber1's room

-Me- Hello my fellow fanfiction people and welcome to my room and chapter 3. Right now I am currently waiting for my stupid universal transmitter to stop attacking like a stupid machine. I swear this machine and Gir must be related at least Gir is funny. Oh well while we're waiting for my stupid technology to stop acting so stupid I would like to clear up a couple of things. First of all I would like to apologize for the way me and my sister were acting earlier. That's just the way we are. We barley ever get alone because she's got that whole teenage thing going for her and I am still just a little kid on the inside who loves cartoon and Invader Zim stuff. But it does not matter because she's got her friends and I've got mine. Another thing I would like to point out is for all of you fanfiction people out there who are worried about Zim and Amethyst don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Those two always find a way to get themselves out of scraps that either they themselves put them in or more often Gir puts them in. So they'll be fine in my next episode. Any way it looks like my transmitter is starting to finally act right. So now we can get these interviews with the tallest over with just bare with me for a little bit longer fanfiction people.

Setting 4 The Massive

Red and Purple are sitting in their chair and they look relaxed untill an Irken Massive Crew Member says

-Irken Massive Crew Member- Incoming transmissions from Earth

-Tallest- Aw Zim

-Irken Massive Crew Member- No sirs it's another universal version of Earth.

-Red- What? Oh just patch it throw.

-Me- (the Irken Massive Crew Member pushes a button and my image appears on the screen) Hey you two.

-Purple- Who are you?

-Me- Why is it that no one ever knows me. I've used you guys a lot in my episodes.

-Red- Wait I know you. You're that fanfiction girl who made Crystal sacrifice her life for Zim after we finally got rid of him.

-Me- Hey that was Crystal's own decision not mine she really loved Zim. Any way you two in honor of it being our Earth holiday of Thanksgiving in your universe I was just wondering what you two are most thankful for this year?

-Red- Well we would be very thankful if you would kill off Zim in your next episode.

-Me- I would never do that I love Zim way too much to kill him off for good.

-Purple- Why does everyone love Zim he nearly destroyed our home planet during Operation Impending Doom 1 not to mention all of the other terrible things he has done to the Irken empire in the past.

-Me- Hey those weren't his fault he has a problem with listening. And any way if I were to kill off Zim what will happen to Amethyst?

-Red- We didn't say anything about hurting her.

-Me- So you guys are fine with me killing off her father but not her.

-Tallest- Exactly!

-Me- You guys are weird.

-Red- So the whole killing off Zim thing is not an option?

-Me- No not really.

-Red- Fine then I guess I'm most thankful for being the tallest, snacks, and lasers.

-Purple- Same thing goes for me but I think that smoke machines are much better then lasers.

-Red- No I'm telling you that lasers kick smoke machine's butts.

-Purple- And I'm telling you that smoke machines are what the people really want.

-Red- Well let's let the fanfiction girl decide. Lasers.

-Purple- (A laser suits him in the eye like in the nightmare begins) Yow my eye

-Me- Ha-ha sorry Purple but I would have to agree with Red that lasers defiantly kick smoke machine's butt if they had any that is.

-Red- You see any way will you take the whole killing off Zim thing into consideration?

-Me- I will pretend to listen to what you just said but probably never do it.

-Red- Oh well you can't blame a tallest for trying.

-Me- I can and I do. Any way I guess I'll see you guys later. (I cut the transmission and we continue the scene in my room) Well that interview was not exactly what I was hoping for. I mean can't the tallest just for give and forget. I know Zim has done some weird things in the past but I think he has defiantly changed ever since my episodes. He's still his unique self but he has defiantly changed. I mean we all know for a fact that he would of never of sacrificed himself for any one unless he found out what it was like to really love someone. And he would of defiantly never done what he did at the end of my return of the stalker episode if it had not been for my episodes. In other words I think that Amethyst and Crystal have brought out a new more caring, loving, and understanding side to Zim and the Tallest just need to learn to except that. Oh well hopefully my interview with the Wisest and Julie will be different and by different I mean hopefully they won't constantly ask me to kill off Zim. And hopefully I can get a hold of them because last time I talk to those two they were trying to negotiate a treaty with the planet jackers to get their planet moved back to it's original orbit before the whole doom thing happened. So just bare with me for a little bit longer fanfiction people and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Interviewing The Wisest and Julie

Setting 5 The Planet Jacker's ship

The Planet Jackers form the episode of Invader Zim called "Planet Jackers" are flying their ship. Utopia is in their hollow medal bubble. And the Wisest and a couple of other loyal Utopian soldiers are in the ship with them observing the move.

-Wisest- Be very careful with our home planet Planet Jackers. Are you sure you're going the right way?

-Fat Planet Jacker- Remind me again why we're doing this?

-Skinny Planer Jacker- We need to make up for that planet we lost last year. I don't really remember which planet it was or how we lost it but we really need to make up for it.

-Fat Planet Jacker- Well does she have to be so annoying?

-Wisest- Hey you two quit talking about me like I not even here or do I need to remind you that I could destroy any one of you with my shape sifting powers (that's right fanfiction people the Wisest has shape sifting powers they allow her to transform into any alien she wants. She has like a built in disguise machine in her body it helped her a lot when she was an invader during one of the first Irken, Utopian, and Matrixsys' invasions back when they used to get alone that is. Just thought I should clear that up for you) at any moment. But I won't because we really need to get our home planet moved back to it's original orbit and you two are getting paid very well for your services so quit complaining.

-Fat Planet Jacker- Yes your royal pain in the butt ness.

-Wisest- What did you just call me?

-Fat Planer Jacker- Oh nothing.

-Julie- (she burst into the room) My Wisest! My Wisest!

-Wisest- Julie do not storm in here like that. That is no way for an officer of your racking to act.

-Julie- I apologize my Wisest but we're getting a transmission from another universal version of Earth.

-Wisest- What? Oh very well. Soldiers!

-The Utopian Soldiers- (they salute) Yes our Wisest?

-Wisest- Watch these Planet Jackers I don't trust them for a minute with our home planet.

-The Utopian Soldiers- Yes our Wisest if they do any thing wrong we will use our powers against them.

-Wisest- Good. Come on Julie lets get this over with.

They go into another part of the Planet Jacker's ship. Julie pushes a button and my image appears on the big screen TV that was in the room.

-Me- Hey you two.

-Wisest- We don't have time to talk to you invaderzimfannumber1 we are very busy over here.

-Me- Oh so let me get this straight you guys are too busy to talk to your creator.

-Wisest- Fine what do you want?

-Me- Well in honor of it being our Earth holiday of Thanksgiving in your universe I was just wondering what you guys are most thankful for this year.

-Wisest- Well I for one am very thankful for the fact that Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys are finally gone and that everything is going back to normal for us Utopians. In fact as we speak our home planet is being moved back to its original orbit before the whole Doom thing happened. And once that is over and done with we can begin helping the Irkens out with Operation Impending Doom 2 and then once all the other planets are finally conquered for Irken and Utopian rule. We Utopians and Irkens can finally begin ruling the universe together as we were meant to do in the first place.

-Me- You guys are really weird.

-Wisest- How are we weird?

-Me- Well you live on this beautiful planet and yet you're so power hunger and love the destruction of other races. You're really not that different form the Irkens. Which is completely understandable considering the fact that you're their mates? But still, the only difference between you and the Irkens is the way you look, the fact that you have powers and they don't, and the way that you guys chose your leaders. By the way Wisest I never actually explained to my fanfiction people how you guys choose your leaders and I bet that they are very curious so why don't you explain to them?

-Wisest- Well as they already know Crystal was a royal blooded Utopian which is very rare. Her mother was one but out of her many brothers and sisters Crystal was the only one with royal blood in her.

-Me- And how did you guys know that?

-Wisest- Well for one thing she had blue eyes and blue eyes usually mean royal blooded Mixes or Utopians. And for another thing when ever a new Utopian or Mix is born we always take a sample of their blood and test it for royal blood and we also put them in the machine to test their future powers level. And when we took a sample of Crystal's blood we saw that it was purple which is the color of royal blood. (By the way fanfiction people if you look at my old episode New Challenges and Maybe an new alley for Dib you will see that I changed the color of Amethyst's blood from green to purple because I thought that she should have a different blood color then Zim considering the fact that she is royal blooded and he is not. And purple seemed like the most royal color I could think of.) So once that was known a decree had to be made that stated that "once Crystal turned 20 in Irken, Utopian, and Mix year which is ten of your earth years she would take over the thrown".

-Me- Why 20?

-Wisest- Because that is the royal blooded ruling age. And also because that is the age when most Utopian and Mixes reach their growth spurt.

-Me- Oh so what else did the test show?

-Wisest- Well not that I want to relive her power level test but if it will make you happy I'll explain. When we put Crystal into the machine everything was going fine until sparks started to fly out of the machine and the radar clock broke. In other words Crystal's power lever was off the charts. No Utopian or Mix in history has ever had a future power level that high. Only Amethyst had a power level that high and the machine broke again, but that was completely under stable considering the fact that Amethyst is Crystal's daughter, but come on my scientist did not want to repair the machine again. I mean do you realize how hard it is to fix that machine?

-Me- Calm down Wisest and finish the story.

-Wisest- Alright so after the test were salvaged from the machine and the true was known we knew that Crystal would be our only hope once Julie's terrible prediction of the Matrixsys return came true.

-Me- Wait back up what do you mean Julie's prediction?

-Wisest- Well one of Julie's powers is future sight.

-Me- Is that true Julie?

-Julie- Yeah I get visions from the future ever so often. They're not as clear or as accurate as I would like them to be but they did help me become the high ranking officer that I am today, and they also told us that the Matrixsys would return. We did not know exactly when they would return but we did know that they would return.

-Wisest- Yes well that being said we knew that Crystal would be our only chance once the Matrixsys returned. So despite Crystal's mother's wishes another decree had to be made on the day of Crystal's birth. And it stated that "Crystal would be sent to an known planet with 2 of the Wisest most trusted advisers till she was old enough to assume the thrown or till the Matrixsys returned". Not that Crystal had much say in the matter because if she had she probably would of said something like this (the Wisest imitates Crystal's voice and it sounds exactly like her) "No I refuse to hide like some weak lesser being it is so not worthy of my superiority."

-Me- Good Crystal impression Wisest.

-Wisest- Thank you it is one of my powers I can imitate any bodies voice after only hearing it once.

-Me- That's cool but what do you mean Crystal did not have much say in the matter.

-Wisest- Well unlike your youth our youth is born in active that is why they have to be put into those pod things till they're ready to be fitted with their Paks. Only Mixes are born with their Paks on and alive.

-Me- Oh that explains a lot so what happened next?

-Wisest- Well once Crystal's mother die a new Wisest had to be chosen because Crystal was still not old enough to assume the thrown. In fact I think that Crystal had just been fitted with her pak when her mother died. So a substitute Wisest had to be chosen and that's where I came in I was the tallest at the time.

-Me- But if your race chooses it's substitute leaders by how tall they are then why don't you guys just call your leaders the tallest like the Irkens do?

-Wisest- Well that's because the Irkens won the coin toss not us.

-Me- You guys chose who got to choose the name of their leaders first by a coin toss?

-Wisest- Yes.

-Me- O.k. go on what happened after that?

-Wisest- Well not much happened after that. Crystal would of taken over the thrown when she turned 20 if she had not sacrificed herself for Zim that is. But since she did and know that Amethyst is the only living hair she will take over the thrown once she turns 20. She may not of been able to taken over the thrown if she had not been born a Mix but since she was born a mix and got all the royal blood she needed form Crystal, because royal blood always cancels out Irken blood in mixes because Irkens don't really have royal blood children, that's why they choose their leaders by height, Amethyst will take over the thrown once she turns 20.

-Me- Well thank you for your very kind words Wisest I feel like I am at Skool but it's a good Skool. So anything else you would like to say before I turn this interview over to Julie?

-Wisest- Well while we're on the subject of Amethyst I would just like to say that I am very thankful for the fact that despite the fact that Amethyst is being raised by Zim she is turning out to be a very kind, caring, intelligent, and unique young mix and I believe that when she does finally take over the thrown she will improve our race as never before.

-Me- Well thank you very much for your very kind word Wisest. What about you Julie what are you most thankful for this year?

-Julie- Well of course I would have to agree with my Wisest. Though I did not know Crystal personally until that day I met her on the Matrixsys' ship. I did keep in contact with her guardians. It is one of my jobs as a high ranking officer to keep an eye on the current Wisest and all future wisest when I'm not leading an invasion that is. First of all it is not normal for Irkens or Utopians to have guardians only mixes need the assistance of their parents. Irkens and Utopians on the other hand don't need their parent they can live on their own from the beginning. But since Crystal was sent to an unknown planet and was going to be our future ruler she really needed to be informed of what she was and of what was to be expected of her. So any way they weren't allowed to tell me what planet they were on but we still kept in contact and they often talk about how Crystal destroyed everything she touched. They also said how her bow, which all young female Mixes and Utopians are born with once they turn 10 and gain all their powers the bow transforms into their clips on their antenni, they said that the bow really masked her destructive nature and once her clips finally developed the masking was gone for good.

-Me- Wait if girls are born with bows on their heads then what are boys born with?

-Julie- Bandannas the color is always different for each Utopian and Mix but that is just how our race works. If I remember correctly Crystal's guardians were very thankful when the Wisest finally told them that they could leave Crystal. In fact they left Crystal a couple of years before the Dark Nights attacked her. Now that I think of it Crystal may of had a chance of defeating the Dark Nights if she had not been alone. Oh well that's all in the past and speaking of the past Crystal's guardians also said that most of the "natural disasters" that happened to Earth during the 158 years that Crystal was alive on that planet was thanks to her. That's right Zim and Crystal where the same age when they met. In fact I think that they we're activated on the very same day. And speaking of Zim though I did not know him when he was little because we Utopian did not keep in contact with the Irkens that much after we moved our planet I did have to check his profile after we got word that Amethyst was born. And let me just say that it is like Crystal and Zim where made for each other. I mean they were so much alike. But luckily for our race Amethyst is nothing like her parents. Though she does still seem to posses some of the same destructive traits that her parents seemed to be cursed with luckily for us it is not as advanced as her parents. Amethyst seems to always want to look on the bright side of things. When ever I talk to her she always seems to know how to make me feel good inside. And she is always looking out for those that she cares about which is a treat that will help her a lot when she finally does take over the thrown. No offense my Wisest but I think that a lot of our past and current leaders have been a bit too mean to their fellow Irken, Mix, and Utopian.

-Wisest- None taken Julie I completely agree with you. I don't think that I myself have been very mean but I do think that what the Tallest did to Skoodge during the invasion of Blorch was a little harsh. I mean I know Skoodge is ugly and short but even he did not deserve do get launched out of a cannon.

-Julie- Exactly me point my Wisest but I don't think that Amethyst would ever do that to any of her fellow Irken, Mixes, or Utopians unless they really crossed her. Because it's just not in her nature she is always looking out for her father, Gir, Minimoose, Kierra and any of her other fellow Irkens, Mixes, or Utopians and that is just something you don't normally see in our future, current, or past leaders.

-Me- Well thank you for your very kind words Julie is their anything else you would like to say?

-Julie- Well since we're on the subject of Gir I would just like to say that I am very thankful for the fact that I will never have to deal with him again. I don't think my antenni can take another encounter with him.

-Me- Well thank you guys for taking the time to answer my questions this interview was way better then my interview with the Tallest.

-Wisest and Julie- You interviewed the Tallest?

-Me- Yeah and lets just say that it is not an interview I want to relive. So good luck with your whole Planet Jacker thing and I'll see you guys later. (I cut the transmission and we continue in my room) Well that was it fanfiction people. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry my next episode will be an actual episode. I just wanted to do an episode like this so that all you fanfiction people out there could better understand me and my characters. Any way about my nest episode for all of you fanfiction people out there who love the episode of Invader Zim that is called "Zim Eats Waffles" you're going to love my next episode because it is very similar to that episode but with my own ideas added in. I also have a very evil plan in store for that episode but I won't reveal too much. I'll tell you that I am calling it "When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet" and that Amethyst's human aquatint is making her first appearance as well. But I won't be able to start writing that episode till I get a new drawing book from Hot Topic and draw out my new characters. So until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
